Steven Blake Eulogy
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Steven Blake has finally lied down to rest. Join Marie as she reads the eulogy of a Steven Richard Blake. ONE-SHOT. TheCartoonfanatic01 owns Steven Blake, Adam Blake, and Mr. Blake while Marie and Thomas belong to Angelus19, sam-ely-ember, and Melty19. Final conclusion of the M&T story. :D


A/N: Steven Blake has passed away. The time for his eulogy is NOW! BRING TISSUES!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Steven Blake, Marie Flynn, Thomas Fletcher, or Phineas and Ferb, even if they aren't mentioned in this fic. The quote "I believe every person..." was actually something that I heard a college student say and I decided to make that the big quote. So, props to him on that.

Steven, Adam, and Mr. Blake belong to TheCartoonfanatic01. Marie Flynn belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember. And lastly, Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty19. This is the final conclusion to TheCartoonfanatic01's Marie and Thomas: High School Years. If you want it to be.

* * *

The grief hung in the air like a thick wool blanket. It felt as if time itself was still. People, their eyes saturated with grief, listened intently as Adam Blake finished his brother's eulogy. A very sad Adam staggered off the stage and took a seat next to Mr. Blake.

"Our next person speaking will be Marie Elizabeth Flynn nee Fletcher," the eulogist announced.

Marie took a deep breath and slowly approached the stand with her husband, Thomas. She had been practicing saying Steven's eulogy for some time now, but now that it was the actual event, she felt more nervous than ever.

Marie looked at the crowd, studying each one of them before she set down the piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"A wise man once said, 'I believe every person should be honest, persevering, courageous, and compassionate.' This was true for a Steven Richard Blake, my ex-boyfriend. When I first saw Steven Blake in my freshman year, I thought he was a discourteous person that often got involved in violent activities. It wasn't until October 15th when we were partners for raising a robotic baby that I learned of Steven's painful past. If not for the project, I may never have gotten closer with Steven.

"Steven was a loyal friend to me. He was there for me when my childhood friend, Tommy, grew distant. On October 30th, 2035, Steven and I were captured by bank robbers. Steven was shot in the shoulder and I developed Killington Ivy. Looking back at it, I was thankful that he was there with me. I don't know if I would have survived by myself.

"As I said earlier, Steven Blake is an honest, persevering, courageous, and compassionate individual who we should all remember. All throughout High school, if he made you a promise, he was going to keep it. If he said he was going to be to your date to Prom, he was going to be there with a corsage in his hand, even he was fifteen minutes late, limping, and injured. That kind of commitment is essential in every human being, and certainly in a brave individual like him." Thomas Fletcher wiped a tear that rolled down Marie's face. Marie smiled up at her husband, and squeezed his arm for reassurance.

"Steven is also persevering. His grades weren't good, and he failed most of his tests and quizzes, mostly because he didn't care about the lecture. I taught him to study longer, and his grades improved. He tried and tried again until he finished what he started. He spent hours practicing his guitar, and in his sophomore year, he was in the school band.

"Steven stood up for me during numerous occasions my freshman year. He fought for what he believed in, and made the tough choices that changed people's lives. He raced into burning buildings to save cats and people's lives. On October 30th, 2035, Steven gathered his people in an attempt to save me. It didn't work out, but it was all worth it, because we both got through that troubling situation.

"Steven is one of the sweetest individuals I know. The words he expressed to me are sweet. He shares his food with me, and he cared about his friends. Steven suffered a lot with me during our captivity together, and he helped through it in every way possible. He could see the pain in others, and could feel Jesus's love. When my mom was dying in the hospital from cancer, and I took Steven to go with her, Steven caressed the white hairs. He was so sweet. It was a shame to hear of his death. Steven, may we all remember you."

As Thomas rubbed Marie's back, and Marie wiped the tears from her eyes, the crowd roared their approval. Marie looked up in the sky. _'There you go, Steven. I did it.'_

Up in heaven, Steven smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
